Jar of Hearts
by ScreamingTurtles
Summary: Who were they kidding? Their best shot was to grab the loot and run like hell! "Oh my god, he's gonna strip! Run!"  OCs & Pairings. OzxAlice, AlicexOz. Contains Sharon bashing. Rated M for future lemons and limes.


**Jar Of Hearts**

**Chapter One**

_The wind, it was always so warm... _

_Too warm._

_Even when the snow would fall, the wind would still be too warm. _

_It was just like the flames, that had licked at her legs, hands, and feet._

_..Too warm..._

_The small six year old girl cried softly as she tried to pull her shirt down around her legs, to hide the scars that she couldn't seem to forget. _

_No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't forget. _

_It was a chilly fall day, but to her, it felt like a scorching summer morning._

_People walked past her, not caring that a small child was on the streets alone, scared, and hungry. Always hungry._

_She stopped fiddling with her skirt for a moment to wipe her tears away, her black hair knotted around her head in a matted mess._

_"Why are you sitting out here?"_

_The small girl looked up, feeling worried that the person would be frightened of her scars._

_"Well, are you gonna answer me?" The young girl asked her, a red lollipop sticking out of her mouth._

_"I.. I..." Her eyes teared up again as she let out a loud cry._

_The older girl smiled softly, "It's alright, my name is Eleanor, but you can call me Ellie. What's your name?_

_"...M-My name's Kira..."_

_Ellie tilted her head to the side, "Why are you out here alone?"_

_"I.. I d-don't h-have anyway where to g-go."_

_The older girl's eyes lit up, "Than you can live with me! I live by myself, and I always wanted a little sister! Besides we kinda look alike, I'm twelve, how old are you?"_

_Kira's lip trembled as she stared at her, "I'm... I'm s-six..."_

_"Hmm..." Ellie pulled her lollipop out of her mouth and pressed it to her lips thoughtfully. "You know, we can pass of as sisters, I mean we both have black hair..."_

_"..." The small girl gazed up at the candy closely, she hadn't had sweets in so long.._

_Oh, so long..._

_The older girl stuck the lollipop back in her mouth and stood up straight, a smile plastered on her face as she turned her silver eyes onto Kira, "Alright, you're gonna be my baby sister, come on, follow me!"_

_The small girl stared after her in shock as she ran off. They didn't know each other at all, so how did Ellie expect for them to be "sisters"? Her blue eyes widened slightly as she pushed herself to her feet and ran after her._

_"W-Wait! Don't l-leave me!"_

* * *

><p>"Ellie?" A worried voice snapped the older woman out of her trance.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Kira asked, blinking, her eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks in the moonlight.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just reminiscing about ten years ago."

Kira nodded in understanding, and she glanced around the large room, biting her lower lip as a barrel of thoughts swam through her mind.

"Are you okay?" Ellie didn't miss the way her friend's hands trembled.

"I'm nervous. I mean, we've never broken into such a big mansion before." Kira said quietly, curling her gloved hands into fists.

"Ah, it's okay. Just relax. It was easy to break into, right?" Ellie replied with a confident grin.

"Yes, but isn't it kind of suspicious that the front doors weren't even locked?"

"The nobles of this house are probably idiots. Anyway, enough chitchat. Grab that vase on the mantelpiece."

Kira nodded and plucked the vase off the shelf, cradling it in her arms and peering at it.

"It's made of crystal. Looks expensive." She said, running her fingers over the smooth item.

"Clever you." Ellie laughed quietly, then made a noise of delight as she found piles of valuable jewellery hidden in a small box in the pocket of an old coat.

"That's probably worth hundreds." Kira commented, throwing a glance at the pile of pretty trinkets in Ellie's pale hands.

"Or thousands." Ellie laughed, holding a large emerald earring to her ear, "How do I look?"

She spun around in a neat circle, giddy with excitement, cheeks flushed with joy, her lips curved upwards in a beaming smile.

Kira held back a laugh at her friend's childish actions, but they both froze when they heard the creak of footsteps from the room above. Ellie quickly shoved the jewellery into a sack.

Kira, frozen with fear, dropped the vase and it shattered to pieces with a loud crash onto the polished wooden floor.

The footsteps above them paused, and then the two women could hear the sound of someone running downstairs.

"Oh, god, I-I'm so sorry." Kira half-sobbed, shaking with terror, "I didn't mean to, oh, Ellie, I'm so sorry."

"Draw your weapons." Ellie ignored the teenager's apologies, "It's no one's fault, but we still have to deal with the consequences."

As they unsheathed their blades, Kira trembling, Ellie quiet and alert, they waited to begin their bloody battle.

Suddenly, loudly, the door banged open.

"Well, well, well." Ellie said lazily, glaring at the intruder, attempting to look confident and not bothered, "Someone's going to die... and blood will go everywhere."

Kira held her dagger tightly and moved behind the older female, her cheeks flushed with her nervousness.

It was to shadowed in the dark room for either of them to make out who had opened the door.

The only thing they could tell was that the person was tall. Well, taller than them anyway.

Ellie held her sword pointed out towards the person, her grip tight, and her eyes furious. Sure they'd been in these kinds of situations before, but rumour on the streets was that the Rainsworth Mansion had a chain.

But the riches were so close that they just had to take the chance and try and get their hands on it. They were flat out broke again and there was no way Ellie was going sell herself and she'd burn in hell before she allowed Kira to.

"What are you doing here?" A masculine voice called to them.

Who where they kidding? Their best shot was grab the loot and run like hell!

The man stepped forward; reaching into what appeared to be his coat pocket.

"Oh my god, he's gonna strip! Run!" Ellie shouted, making up an excuse to flee the crime scene.

She grabbed their bag of riches, took Kira's hand, and ran past the man quickly. The younger female shrieked when she felt his fingers run over her arm, attempting to stop them.

She moved out of his reach quickly but tripped over her feet, and fell flat on her behind.

Ellie kept running, even though Kira wasn't always willing to fight she knew that she was capable of it.

Right now her only worry was getting out of the mansion and finding a safe place to wait for her friend.

Her silver eyes widened when she noticed a figure standing in front of her.

She stopped and studied the figure which she was guessing to be a man. He was tall, maybe a little taller than the previous man, she wasn't sure.

Biting down on her lip, she held the bag of goods over her shoulder, "Um, you're kinda in my way, mind moving?"

The man pulled something out of his pocket and put it in his mouth, "Gilbert, if you would."

She blink, "Who-"

The next thing she knew, everything was pitch black...

_So I look but you're not by my side_  
><em>Whatever happened to 'I would rather die'?<em>  
><em>The things that make you fall apart<em>  
><em>They're breaking and entering<em>  
><em>I'm burning up, I'm burning up<em>  
><em>They're breaking and entering<em>  
><em>I'm burning up, I'm burning up<em>  
><em>Well how can you know?<em>  
><em>How can you stay in control when all that you know is<em>  
><em>Falling apart?<em>

_-Breaking And Entering by Tonight Alive_

**Well... That's the first chapter, if it sucks... Blame Rose because she made me type it ASAP. Chy wrote most of this chapter meaning Rose gets the next one, sooo if you liked it, bug her for the update. Buuut, review? Please? It makes us update a lot faster :D... Oh, you're not gonna review? Oh... :( Well okay I'll just go back to my dark corner than... ;~;**


End file.
